


Hazel and Green

by FanfictioningFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictioningFangirl/pseuds/FanfictioningFangirl
Summary: "It's the intensity of his gaze that catches Lily off guard; The way James doesn't need to look away the moment their eyes meet..." In which they're studying in the library!





	Hazel and Green

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and make no profit from what I am posting.

It's the intensity of his gaze that catches Lily off guard; The way James doesn't need to look away the moment their eyes meet.

She's painfully aware of the fact that she doesn't turn away either. That she doesn't want to. His glasses have slipped to the tip of his nose, and he has a smudge of ink on his cheek, but, somehow, when he looks at her, it's like she's the only one that matters.

"Why are you looking like that?"

She blinks, startled. He's raised an eyebrow, the tips of his lips curved upward.

"What?"

James leans back, running a hand through his hair, and Lily can't help the smile that creeps up her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he elaborates, with a flourish of his hands.

"Um - " Technically, she could ask him the same. "I wasn't."

He rolls his eyes, drumming his fingers against the table. "Right."

She huffs, and, before Lily can talk herself out of what is definitely a terrible idea, she leans over the table and slides his glasses up his nose.

"Better," Lily mutters, drawing back into her seat and gathering her belongings. "See you at dinner, Potter."

Her face feels as red as her hair as she half walks and half runs away from James. In fact, the only thing that keeps her from avoiding him for the rest of the year is the fact that when she turns around, he's sitting still, a lopsided grin plastered across his face.

Maybe she should ask him out.

Hell, she's definitely asking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I posted on ff.net a while ago and decided to post on here too


End file.
